Store Romance
by aisuru Aki
Summary: Romance can bloom any where, even at an ordinary shoe store. HermionexDraco Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked down the isles of shoes, looking for one that I liked. Finally, I found it! Looking through the shoe boxes on theselves, I searched frantically for my shoe size. It wasn't there. I sighed but I wasn't going to give up. Looking around, I saw an employee talking on the phone a few isles down. Walking over to him, I waited patiently for him to finish talking. While I was waiting, I occupied myself by checking out the guy's looks. His silvery-blonde hair was slicked back and he had magnificent sky blue eyes. His looks easily placed him in the HOT category.

When he finally finished talking, he looked at me and asked in a somewhat arrogant tone, "Can I help you?"

I took a deep breath and said, "yes. I'm looking for size 7 for this shoe but it's not on the shelves, do you have one in the back?"

"Probably. Let me check, you wait right here." And with that the gorgeous employee left.

Draco POV

I walked away from that bushy haired girl with satisfaction. My friend Blaise, met me at the employee's lounge. He looked back towards the shoe section and laughed. "Aren't you going to help her?" he asked me.

I laughed as well. "Hell no. I only help ladies, not bushy beavers." That made Blaise laugh harder.

It was closing time now, and I was forced to stay behind and close up. As I did the last round around the store, I happened to glance at the shoe section and what I saw surprised me. The girl was still there, waiting for me. Either she was dumber than she looked, or she reeeeaaaaallly wanted those shoes. Either way, I found myself running back to the storage and pulling out the size 7's. Running back, I slammed them into hersurprised hands.

"I made you wait. They're free." I told her.

"Thank you!" She smiled and I felt a blush tint my cheeks. She smiled and waved at me as she ran out of the store with her new shoes.

The girl was not beautiful, but something about her made butterflies in my stomache. I stared at the door she ran out of for another minute before sighing and slamming $352 in the cash register. Damn. Those shoes were expensive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco pov

It has been six months since that faithful day that I first saw that girl. I haven't seen her since, but for these past six months, all I thought about was her. She smiled and thanked me even though I purposly made her wait for five hours. Unlike all the other girls I have met, she had an air of innocence to her. Every time the store door opened, my head would autimaticaly snap up, as if I wanted her to come back to see me. Each time I looked up and it wasn't her I saw, it drove me closer to insanity.

I sighed as an old lady walked into the store. I was deffinatly going to be prematurely gray. Grabbing my coat and hat, I called to blaise, "I'm going out for lunch! Cover for me!"

"What!? Wait!" before he could say any more, I left. I haven't decided on where to go so I decided to head to a nearby café that Blaise told me about last week. It was a small café, and it was someplace I normally wouldn't go to. As I entered the café, the manager showed me to a table.

"your waiter will be with you shortly" and with that she left.

As I was looking at the menu when I felt the presence of someone by my table. "Hello, My name is Hermione. I will be your sever for this afternoon. May I get you something to drink?" I looked up. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was her! I felt myself goggling at her like some kind of idiot. "Um…"

"Oh!" I snapped back to reality. "oh. Um. I'll have the… half turkey sandwhich." I sounded so stupid.

"One half turkey sandwhich coming up!" She took my menu and left. So, her name was Hermione. Strange name, but it has some ring to it. She came back ten minutes later with my food. She turned to go but I stopped her.

Before I could stop my self I blurted out, "My name is Draco." I was such a fool. She smiled at me again and was about to say something but someone called for her to return to work. I couldn't help but imagine myself stabbing the bloody git.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm giving this fic up for adoption. If you're interested, please message me.

~Aisuru Aki


End file.
